


You and McGarrett Play a little game

by freebirddean



Category: H50 - Fandom, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean
Summary: All your time flirting finally comes to a head. Making eyes at McGarrett at a dinner with the Ohana ends up good for the both of you.





	You and McGarrett Play a little game

You could feel his eyes on you. You did your best to try and ignore him, busying yourself with a fascinating conversation with Kono beside you. She clearly really wanted to say something, wanting to mention Steve’s ocean blues. But the look in your eyes told her to not even dare and ignore him as well if she knew what was good for her. Shed just roll her eyes and laugh with a shake of her head before leaning into Adam. The couple made you jealous sometimes but you couldn't help but smile whenever you watched them. Never before had two people been more in love.

This had been quite the game you and Steve had been playing since you met. Both tried to play hard to get, both of you acting disinterested and yet flirt relentlessly to try and get the other to break. It became more a battle of wits and self control, neither one of you wanting to make the first move. And so it carried on, Steve looking away when you looked back trying to seem as if he wasn't looking at all. So you'd watch him for a while until he looked back and you'd do the same. It was getting a tad ridiculous, driving everyone around you crazy. Not to mention driving each other crazy. 

The sexual tension was clearly there. And the more and more you spent time with the commander, the more frustrated you became. It wasn't just his looks, those eyes, muscles, or dashing smile. It wasn't just the tattoos, the tan skin, and commanding presence. He was sweet and charming, funny with such a soft heart. He was perfectly imperfect in every single way. And you could never get him off your mind. You were surprised that after a year since coming to Hawaii that the two of you hadn't even kissed yet.

Now as you sat at the dinner table, family and friends gathered around having a good time and laughing with a good hearty meal. Those steely blues were more than you could bear. You were finding it hard to concentrate. Watching him from your peripheral, you could see his tongue trail over those dry lips, his body language speaking even volumes more than his eyes. It made you squirm and he knew it, the smug grin on his face making it clear that he knew his effect on you. ‘Damn him and his gorgeous little smug shit face.’ You thought to yourself as you finally brought your eyes back to his.

You never thought you were an attractive woman. Always struggling with your weight or acne, glasses and just recently got rid of your braces. You were awkward and shy and yet from the moment you had met Steve, he seemed to instill in you a confidence that you had never known before. No one looked at you like Steve did. He could show you just how beautiful he thought you were just by the way he undressed you with his eyes. It made you feel hot but also safe and comforted. You had a boldness with Steve that you possessed with no one else and you loved the way you felt around him. 

This confidence had only been boosted by the glass or two of wine you had already consumed with dinner. Eyes piercing into his ocean hues, you dared to drag your tongue across your teeth, over your lips before taking your bottom lip between your teeth. His eyes immediately darkened and it was your turn to smirk. You shifted in your seat, crossing your legs to brace the rising heat wanting to rise from your core. It was clear he was getting uncomfortable because he shifted in his seat as well. All right under everyone's noses. 

It was hard to think that just a little over a year ago you had met this little group. Steve was bleeding on your table in desperate need of a donor. You can remember his partner willingly giving up a part of his liver to save his best friends life. Watching as each member of his team came to be by his side, you could see how this was more than just a task force, more than just coworkers. This was a family. You had never seen anything like it and it warmed your heart. You had only been a surgeon at the hospital for a few months, this being the worst case you had experienced so far. You had heard stories of the five-0 task force and were actually wondering when you would get to meet the infamous group of highly trained professionals. Now that you had Steven McGarrett under your knife, you can see now why they had such a reputation. Looking into Steve’s face sparked something in you that you had never felt before. And he wasn’t even awake. But when he was finally conscious, out of danger, stitched up and ready for recovery, his eyes seemed to hold that same spark for you. As soon as he could speak, the flirtation started. You knew it then that you were a goner. 

It never went anywhere with Steve. It was always just innocent flirting. Danny on the other hand had asked you out a few times. He was a sweet guy and quite the kisser but after a while decided to just be friends. Steve never would admit to it but you could tell the whole time you were with Danny that he was jealous. He almost seemed relieved when you broke up but still didn’t make a move. Kono was the one who you bonded with the most though. It was her that you came to see at the palace often, the two of you becoming close friends. It was nice to have someone to shop with, gossip with, laugh with. It also helped to have someone that was close to Steve. It gave you plenty of reason to see him and get to know him better. It wasn’t that you were using Kono to get to him but it was an added perk to the friendship. And usually it was always Steve that approached you anyway. You never had to initiate the conversation. Kono would always excuse herself for a minute to allow you two to flirt in private and when she returned Steve would go back to his business, stealing glances and sending smiles until you left. 

Soon you were close with the whole task force, easily becoming part of the ohana. A few times along the way you had to patch one or two of them up but you were glad not to have them in for anything serious. You worried about them, their job being far more dangerous than the regular police officer around here. You’d always remember them nearly losing Steve and understanding now more than ever how devastated they would be without him. You never wanted to experience that. You wouldn’t want to see any of your new family hurt, they were all much too important. But Steve. You wouldn’t survive that. 

Gathered around the table tonight, it would seem as if that year of tension and flirting was finally coming to a head. It was as if neither of you could take it anymore. This was supposed to be a nice family meal, a get together to enjoy each other’s company and enjoy good food. Instead you could do nothing but enjoy those burning blue eyes that were locked on you. Your legs crossed tighter, your arms resting against each other on the edge of the table. He slowly lifted his beer bottle to his lips, maintaining eye contact as he did so. His lips moved carefully around the spout, his tongue sliding out to assist him in his swallow. Your breath hitched in your chest as you nibbled your bottom lip, clamping your legs even tighter. There was that smug grin curling up on the corner of his mouth again. Well, two could play at that game. 

Taking a deep breath, a hand lifted to rub lightly down your neck as if wiping the thin layer of sweat from your skin. Your hand slid down farther as you exhaled slowly, allowing Steve to watch your fingers as they drifted toward your cleavage. You flashed him a smug grin in return before your fingers retreated to slowly curl back around your elbow on the table. Neither of you moved to get up or bring this whole relationship to a climax. Both of you stubborn and intent on not being the first to approach, you sat there in silence, continuing to get a rise out of each other. If your hot wet core was any indication, he was doing quite the number on you. You hoped that his own arousal was getting uncomfortable within his perfectly fitted slacks. 

Since it was starting to get warm in the room, people had started to take off their coats or roll up their sleeves. So it didn’t seem odd when your arms raised to pin your hair up in a sloppy bun. Now that your hair was out of the way, your neck was exposed and glistening as your attention turned away from Steve. Instead you got a wicked gleam in your eye and turned to Danny who sat on the other side of you, Grace on the opposite side of the table. She was busy with her own conversation with Lou’s boy sitting next to her. So your elbow came to rest on Danny’s shoulder, your mouth coming close to his ear to speak quietly against the blonde man’s ear. 

Steve wouldn’t be able to know what you were saying but you were simply explaining to Danny what you were trying to do. So to play along the detective grinned, turning his head slightly into you. You could see the change in the commander’s expression from the corner of your eye. Your other hand slipped under the table. You didn’t touch Danny but the way your arm moved, Steve didn’t know that. You nibbled on your tongue seen through parted lips as you continued your flirtation with Daniel. Smirking to yourself, you could see that Steve was more than just annoyed. His eyes had darkened with a hint of anger as he shifted in his seat. You flashed him a wink and that seemed to be all he could take. 

You weren’t even sure what had happened. One minute you were sitting there with an arm around Danny watching a peeved Steve and next you were yanked on your feet with a hand around your wrist. The conversations at the table had quieted when you were pulled from your seat and ushered out of the room. You could only imagine what they were thinking. Your cheeks turned pink as you followed behind your captor. Steve was moving with purpose from his dining room pulling you toward the stairs. 

You had to blink a few times to make sure that this was real. Steve had a hold on you, the most contact he had ever given you in the year you had known him. Not only that, he had risen from his chair, plucked you from your place at the table and now he was leading you to God knows where. With a wrinkle of your brow, you pulled your wrist free, catching the commander off guard. He paused his steps and turned around, you crossing your arms over your chest a few paces back. He looked at you confused but the anger seemed to have washed away from his features. “What are you doing?!” You asked in a hushed tone. 

His eyes narrowed at you as he took a bold step closer to you. “I’m doing what we should have done a long time ago.” Your eyes widened as he closed the gap between you. You had frozen still as his hands found your hips and pulled you flush against him. Unsure of how to react, your hands remained against your chest as you stared up at him in disbelief. You had wanted Steve like this for so long and now that he wanted you, it was all so overwhelming and it was making you dizzy. Your knees grew weak and if not for his firm hold on you, you were sure you would have fell. 

You swallowed hard as you stared up into those bright blues of his, a hand braving to rest against his chest. “And what...exactly is that?” You knew the answer but you needed to hear it from his lips. He needed to tell you what he wanted, take what he needed, show you what he felt. 

And he didn’t disappoint. He didn’t speak a word simply brought his lips crashing against yours. Your rigid body was still for a moment but it didn't take long for you to melt into the kiss. Arms moved to wrap around his neck, fingers sliding into the short hairs on the back of his neck. It was better than anything you could imagine, your lips against his. You couldn’t help the soft moan that vibrated against your lips when he allowed a hand to slide lower down your back. The moan was cut short when his tongue pressed through your lips to tangle with yours. If you weren’t dizzy before, you really were now. 

Finally breaking the kiss for a breath, his forehead rested against yours. His smug grin returned causing your eyes to roll but fingers played with his hair humming contently. “You better be glad that was worth the wait.” You cooed before lifting your eyes to his again, mirroring his smugness. 

“Bout damn time.” The voice pierced through the brief silence, causing both of you to turn your heads. Danny was leaning arms crossed against the door frame with a grin and a few others chuckling behind him. You felt your cheeks grow red and warm and you actually saw embarrassment on Steve’s face. But his arms just tightened around you, his eyes coming back to stare into your hues as his face drew near. “Jesus Christ, you two. Get a room already.” Danny grumbled before everyone turned to head back into the dining room. 

You giggled, your arms tightening around his neck, bringing your lips back to his with a kiss. A squeal erupted when the kiss broke and he had you scooped up in his arms bridal-style. You laughed as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. “You guys can let yourselves out.” He cried out through the room towards the others, in which grumbles were returned in response. You played with the short hairs on his neck again as you stared at him, wondering why it had took you two so long to get to this point. You sighed happily and laid against his shoulder. With one swift kick behind him, Steve’s bedroom door was closed and you squealed when he threw you on the bed. All sounds muted when he came over top of you to melt into you with another kiss. He was worth the wait.


End file.
